


Vampire Deku | Tododeku

by JazzTazz



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: BakuKiri, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, No adult content (obvi), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform, sorta?, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzTazz/pseuds/JazzTazz
Summary: Izuku’s having his 17th b’day. Nothing could go wrong... or can it? Izuku will travel his new world with his lovely boyfriend Todoroki.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 13





	1. Inner self awakens

No POV  
Today was Izuku’s 17th birthday. Most people would think of today as nothing special. It’s just 17… isn’t it? For most of class 1A it would be. But for Izuku? He didn’t know it at the time but today would change his life forever.

Izuku woke up as if today was nothing special. He woke up next to his boyfriend and went to make breakfast. He was about to start when he suddenly heard a noise. The noise was coming from outside. The weird thing is, he was no where near the window. The noise wasn’t particularly loud either. Izuku shrugged it off and went to investigate. When he finally arrived to the source of the sound, he saw Kaminari.   
“Hey Kami! Whatcha doing with that box?” Izuku asked. The box wasn’t a small one. In the corner of Izuku’s eyes he could see a colourful ribbon poking out of the box. “Do you need any help with that?” Kaminari shook his head.  
“No, but thanks Mido! I just need to drop this off at my parents house.” With that Kaminari got up and started to walk towards the gate.

When Izuku finally got back to the kitchen he started to make pancakes. As if on cue, Shouto walked into the kitchen.   
“Hey Izu. Are those pancakes for us?” Shouto stared hungrily at them. As if he was a lion staring down an antelope, waiting to pounce. Izuku giggled and handed them over to Shouto.  
“Of course they are silly! Why would I make so many pancakes for me?” Izuku tried to eat his pancakes but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t eat. “Hey Sho, do you want my pancakes. I’m not hungry right now.” Shouto launched himself at the pancakes and swallowed them all at once. Wow he must be very hungry. Izuku laughed as Shouto went to lay on the couch. Shouto had had too many pancakes and was feeling sick. 

After a while everyone in class 1a was down and hanging out. One of the girls decided to put on a movie and gradually everyone came up and joined. Izuku and Shouto were snuggling. So were Bakugou and Kirishima, Tsuyu and Uraraka, Yaomomo and Jirou, and Shinso and Kaminari. The other girls were on one couch and the boys on another. Eventually Mina and Sero started to move towards each other until they were right next to each other. 

After the first movie was done, Mina put on another. And another. Then another. Until everyone realised they spent the whole day watching movies together. By then Izuku felt a weird feeling. He left for the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had vampire teeth. No… no no no no no! I can’t be a vampire. How is this even possible? Izuku sunk to the ground in tears. It had been all too much for him that he passed out of fear. 

A few minutes had been by and Shouto got worried. So he got up and left for the bathroom. He knocked once. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.   
“Hey Izu are you in there?” Shouto practically shouted. Each second Shouto grew more and more anxious. Until he couldn’t take it anymore and burst the door down. There Izuku was. Laying on the ground. All Shouto could think about right now was, it could’ve been worse. Shouto walked over and picked Izuku up. He carried Izuku all the way up to his own room and set him on the All Might covered bed. As soon as Izuku was safe and sound on his bed, Shouto started to wonder. Why was Izuku passed out in the bathroom? There has to be a reason. Shouto took another look at his boyfriend when he saw dagger like teeth poking out of the corner of his mouth. Upon closer investigation, Shouto realised that his cute green haired boyfriend, is a vampire. With that, Shouto left Izuku’s room and went back downstairs.

After a few minutes, Izuku finally woke up. The first thing he did was getting up and looking in the closest mirror. Everything that happened wasn’t a nightmare. It was all true. Izuku started to worry. What if they won’t let me be a hero because I’m a vampire? What if I get bullied again? What if Shouto doesn’t like me anymore? What if… my mum doesn’t like me anymore? Tears flooded Izuku’s eyes as more ‘what ifs’ entered his head. Everything was blurry from his tears as he made his way back to his bed and cried into his pillow.

Shouto went back to check on his boyfriend when he heard crying from inside. As soon as he knocked, Izuku shouted at him.   
“Go away! I don’t feel like dealing with anyone right now!” That hurt Shouto. But, nonetheless, he had to comfort his boyfriend.   
“It’s me. Your boyfriend. Shouto.” Shouto say, hoping he will listen. No response. “Izuku, I already know. So if you could please open the door.” He heard some shuffling from inside the room. When the door finally opened, Izuku grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, shutting the door as quickly and quietly as he could. 

Silence. Both boys were just sitting in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. So, Shouto decided to speak up.  
“Did you… know you were… a vampire?” Izuku turned away and looked at the ground.  
“N-no.” He cried. Shouto quickly moved over and hugged Izuku. They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each other’s company. 

Kaminari left the common room to grab a box. This wasn’t any kind of box. It had the decorations for Izuku’s birthday party. He came back as quickly as he left. “Guys! Midoriya has been gone for a while and so have Todoroki. Let’s set up Mido’s b’day party!” Kaminari yelled. Mina paused the movie and everyone, except Bakugou, got up and helped out. Bakugou had other plans though.

Bakugou’s POV  
Since everyone was distracted, I took the elevator up to Deku’s floor. He and Icyhot have been gone for too long and I want answers. Finally the elevator stopped and I walked over to his room. As I got closer, I heard crying. Louder and louder. Now I was in front of Deku’s room, where the crying was coming from. I decided to just open the door and see what happens. I did not know what I was expecting when I opened door. Deku and Icyhot on the bed hugging, Deku being the one crying. Icyhot comforting Deku was disgusting. As I was about to turn around and leave, I saw a glimmer of white in the corner of Deku’s mouth. I look at it longer and realise it’s vampire fangs. Vampire. Fangs. Deku. Oh my god- Deku is a vampire. “Deku?” Still, he is staring at me with pure fear. Icyhot turned around to face me properly. “What is it Bakugou? You know this is Izu’s room right. Why are you so surprised.” He said in his monotone voice. God that voice is so annoying! “Yes I know that Icyhot. Why on EARTH would I enter a room without checking first.” My fist clenching as I speak, getting more annoyed the longer I have to stare at him.

Eventually, much to Deku’s dismay, Icyhot FINALLY tells me what’s wrong with Deku. Obviously I already knew he was a vampire from before but now knowing that Deku had just found out, I felt bad. God why do I feel bad? It’s just Deku learning he is a vampire. Then it hits me. He just found out he’s a vampire. Vampires need to drink blood to live. That means he is seen as a threat to the world. And if someone found out he would be arrested. Deku. Vampire. Blood. Trouble.


	2. Party time...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki is worried boyfriend. Bakugou is an ok (not really) friend. Deku likes naps.

No POV   
Izuku finally drifted off to sleep. Bakugou and Todoroki were staring at each other until Todoroki finally spoke up.  
“So Bakugou. Did you know that Izu is a vampire? Before you came in the room, of course.”  
“No. I really didn’t know before hand. He never had fangs before.”  
“Do you think it has something to do with his age. He’s 17 now and the fangs only just came.”  
“Maybe. But his mum doesn’t have fangs.”  
“What about his dad?”  
“I don’t know. I never met him and even if I did, I would’ve been too young to remember.”  
“Ok. Where is Izu’s dad anyway? Izu hasn’t talked about his dad before.”  
“His dad works in another country. Has been as long as I can remember. Maybe when Deku wakes up we can ask him about that.”

A few minutes later, Izuku woke up. At first, he was confused at why Todoroki and Bakugou were in his room. Then he remembered. He was a vampire now. Once he sat up, Todoroki and Bakugou looked at him.  
“Hey Izu can I ask you something?” Todoroki said.  
“Uhh sure Sho.”  
“Where’s your dad?” Izuku was confused by this.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“Well Bakugou and I were trying to find out why you are a vampire, especially since you didn’t know you were until now. Your mum isn’t so either your dad is one or you got hit by a quirk that made you one.” Todoroki explained. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t had heard from his dad for a while. ‘It’s been a while since my mum said that he says goodnight. And every time I asked about him she would always answer the same thing, that he was busy. But what if he wasn’t busy. Why hasn’t he tried to talk to me? Has something happened to him? What if the reason why I don’t see him is because he is a vampire and mum though he was a danger to me. How will she react when she finds out I’m a vampire? What if-‘  
“Deku!” Bakugou shouted.  
“Yes Kacchan?”   
“You were mumbling. We have been trying to snap you out of it for a while. Although I think it’s cute, Bakugou disagrees with me.” Todoroki explained. Todoroki then went over to Izuku and hugged him.   
“Anyway. Why don’t we just talk to Aunt Inko about this? This could narrow down the reasons.” Bakugou said.

They got permission from Aizawa and went downstairs. When the elevator opened, everything was dark. Then when Izuku walked out, the lights turned on and everyone from the class yelled out.   
“Happy Birthday Midoriya!” Izuku was about to do his signature smile when he remembered about his fangs. He did as good of a smile he could, without showing his teeth. No one realised as they were just looking to make Izuku’s day amazing. 

Soon everyone had gone to either eat or play the board games scattered across the room. Not many were just on their phone, like Bakugou. Although Izuku wanted to enjoy his party, he needed to get answers about his fangs first. He grabbed his phone out and texted Todoroki and Bakugou.

~Over Text~  
Izu- We should go soon. Everyone is distracted I think this will be our only chance.  
Todo- Agreed. Let me just get Tsu and Tokoyami to stop talking to me then we can leave.  
Baku- Ok. I’ve been waiting for you guys to hurry up T_T  
Izu- Sorry Kacchan! -~-  
After Tsuyu and Tokoyami left, Todoroki went over to Izuku and told him he was ready. Bakugou was waiting at the door and left when Todoroki and Izuku came.  
“Are you and Aunty still living in the same place?” Bakugou asked.  
“Yup!” Izuku replied.

Todoroki was a little nervous. Not only had his cute boyfriend become a vampire out of the blue, he was meeting his boyfriends mum. Todoroki already knew Inko knew about him and was ok with him, but still. Meeting someone can change what you think about them, he knew from experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda busy so sorry no upload much.

**Author's Note:**

> So idk when the next upload is. First fic on ao3 so yee. Check out my yt channel Jazzbeee Tazzbeee (spelt that way or you won’t find it). I am lazy so yee. 
> 
> Also at the moment i have been writing as much of it as i can but i want the next chapter to be long and all. Although when I’m not writing this fic or my instagram one i am starting to write a vigilante fic for this site


End file.
